Braille signs are located in close proximity to signs, for example, exit signs, in order to provide information to visually impaired individuals. Braille consists of varied arrangements of raised dots representing letters and numerals. The visually impaired individual locates the Braille sign and then identifies the letters and numerals by touch. Where the visually impaired individual is unfamiliar with the location of the Braille sign, for example, the visually impaired individual is unfamiliar with the area, the visually impaired individual is unable to obtain the information provided by the Braille sign. As another shortcoming, the raised dots that represent the letters and numerals tend to wear down after years of use. As the raised dots wear down the visually impaired individual is unable to obtain the information from the Braille sign.
In addition, the signs provide the information in one or more written languages. For example, the signs provide a set of messages written in English, the same set of messages written in French, and the same set of messages written in Spanish. As yet another shortcoming, an individual that is unfamiliar with written English, French, and Spanish is unable to interpret the signs to obtain the information provided by the signs.
Thus, a need exists for identifying when an individual is spatially near one or more signs. A further need exists for notifying the individual of the information on the signs when the individual is spatially near the signs. Yet a further need exists for providing the information on the signs to the individual in one or more languages understandable by the individual.